


One More Season

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: They only need to last one more season... then they can be honest...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  

**Just_read1 wrote:** When exactly did Jensen start wearing Jared's shades...  
 **Just_read1 wrote:** Just wondering...  
 **Just_read1 wrote:** Oh I bet it was when he took his watch!  
 **aiden4child wrote:** *Snickers* hehehe  
 **blackpanther07** wrote: He has his black bracelet too doesn't he.  
 **just_read1 wrote:** yeah, I thought I was the only one who noticed that, so I wasn't sure. And Jared totally wore Jensen's sweater to that F13 premiere.  
 **blackpanther07 wrote:** Nope you're not the only one to notice:) They swap clothes, glasses, jewlery, it's cute.  
 **just_read1** **wrote:** it is very cute, gives the impression all their stuff is in the same room :)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When Chris pointed it out Jensen just laughed it off.  So he had grabbed the wrong glasses, it's not like anyone was going to put two and two together and see that he had worn Jared's glasses.  Anyway glasses were such a stupid thing anyway.  Jared always left his laying around, and it wasn't really Jensen's fault that he remembered he needed glasses as he left the house, and took Jared's because they were just there.  It was just a combination of trying to get out of the door without Harley bolting for it and at the same time juggle two bags of his going away for the weekend shit, and grabbing the glasses that were on the side table by the door.

That was all it was, totally, completely and openly innocent.  A mistake any heterosexual rooming with a buddy could make.

"So **I**  noticed" Chris insisted, and Jensen could hear another voice other than Chris's shouting _I noticed_ as well.

"Is Steve there?" 

"No, Tim"  


"Tim Hutton? Leverage Tim? He noticed i was wearing Jared's glasses?  What the fuck Chris?"  
  
"Jensen, you make it so obvious, when I showed him the carting photos, he noticed"  
  
Jensen sighed his usual _Chris talking shit_ sigh, so Tim didnt notice, Chris noticed, Chris knew about him and Jared, knew that they shared stuff, so he didn't count.  
  
"You dont count, shouldn't you be filiming or something?" he retorted dryly.  
  
"Break man, and we are so googling all your old photos". There was an insane laughter in Chris's voice.  
  
"You and Tim?" Bastard, Jensen could guarantee that Chris would show the rest of the Leverage team his old twinkie shots. Fucker. It was his favourite party piece.  
  
"And Gina, oh and Beth" _Hi Jensen_ , they chorused, Jensen groaned, and turned to look at Jared who chose that moment to look up from his book, his eyes unfocused, a smile across his damn smily face, he was listening to every word.  
  
"Oh my god" someone squeaked down the phone, definitely not Chris, definitely female.  
  
"Have you put me on loudspeaker ass?"  
  
"Jensen, that is so sweet, are you wearing his watch as well?"

"No, that is my watch" Jensen explained patiently, his temper edging upwards, Chris was blatantly more or less outing him and Jared to the rest of the Leverage cast.  
  
"Time out guys" Chris's voice, and then some shuffling, "sorry man, i'm outside, they got a bit over excited in there"  
  
"Ya think?" he wasn't letting Chris get away with this, he was debating between being embarrassed and committing 'Chris'icide.  
  
"Jen, dude, you gotta stop wearing his stuff if you wanna keep this a secret"  
  
"It wasn't deliberate" Jensen protested, Chris was quiet for a while, he knew it was eating away at his friend that his whole relationship with Jared was out of necessity kept so quiet.  
  
"Jen", he started carefully "have you seen all the photos from the Friday 13th premiere?"  
  
"Yeah, of course" Jensen answered warily, wondering where this was going.  
  
"What was Jared wearing man?"  
  
"I dont... my sweater", and what was wrong with that? No one knew it was Jensen's, no one knew that Jared wore it, simply because for a whole weekend they were going to be apart, wore it because it smelt of him, felt like him.  
  
"I'm just saying man, people are noticing, the shades, the sweater, even the damn bracelet, you only have to go read that J2 stuff to see what people say"  
  
"Chris, you don't - "  
  
"No shit, of course I do, some of it is hot, some of it even has me in it!" Chris sounded positively gleeful  
  
"Chriiiiiiis" Jensen whined, so not helping.  
  
"Jensen, two options man, out or in, but shit, enough with the helpful hints, just come out with it, or not.  I'm on set, later yeah"  
  
Jensen slumped down next to Jared, his face a picture of shock mixed with a suggestion of worry.  
  
"Jen" Jared reached out a hand, curling his fingers around Jensen's, "you OK?"

"I hate the hiding Jay"  
  
"One more year, one more season, and then we sit and write that press release, it isn't long"  Jared murmured and Jensen slid under his arm, realising his freaky built lover was wearing the same sweater from the premier.  The long thin line of his stomach showing, his jeans low on his hips.  So fucking hot. He slid a cool hand against Jared's hot skin, sliding fingers under his belt.  
  
"We need to be more careful" Jensen said softly, even though it was killing him inside to say so. _I dont want to be careful._  
  
"We could do the press release now, we dont need Season 5" Jared said simply, knowing how this was eating away at Jensen. For a second Jensen wanted to shout _YES_ , wanted to grab his laptop and announce it to the freaking world, but he knew he couldn't, knew they wouldn't.  
  
"You'd do that for us?" he said softly, he was always the sensitive one, the one shy of people, confident and at the same time consumed with worries and angst.  Jared was always the level headed one, focused, intent, no pretence. When this thing between them started, season 2, after hiatus, they promised they would keep it quiet, promised.  But recently, after they moved in together, they had become something different, harder to define, not fuck buddies, not friends with benefits, but lovers, in love.  Jared's response had always been, _just one more season, just one more season..._  
  
"Jensen, I love you, I would leave Supernatural now for you, if that is what you needed, what we needed".  Jared said it so simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world.  Like it wouldn't let people down, put people out of jobs, maybe destroy their own careers.  Jensen knew him better than that. Jared loved Supernatural and everything about it, he wouldn't destroy what he had, what _they_ had with the show, on a whim.  In a way, it was enough for Jared to say that he would to make Jensen start to feel better.  
  
"No, just one more season" Jensen said softly, feeling calmer already.  
  
"So no more wearing my stuff outside of the house" Jared smirked, smiling at Jensen's raised eyebrows  
  
"Glasses dude, a bracelet, at least i didn't go to my premier looking like a poster boy for gay"  
  
Jared just pulled him in for a kiss, his hands supporting Jensen, settling him straddling his lap.  "One more season" he promised between kisses and bites.  
  
One more season.  
  
  
  
The END  
  


 


End file.
